Christine and Erik
by Elias Ainsworth
Summary: Christine Daae and Erik Phantom, two very diffirent person, met for the first time, but was that really the first time they met?
1. Chapter 1

**Christine and Erik**

I do not own anything

day 1

'_Mademoiselle, let's start with the basic today, shall we?' a small brown curly hair woman sat on the red and comfortable couch, sitting next to her on a white chair was a man in his thirty, he had black hair and he was wearing a glasses., which couldn't hide his shining blue eyes._

'_Yes, Monsieur. Thank you for your help.' The woman smiled sadly, her face was too pale, if she didn't move, someone would think she was dead, there were eyes bags under her once beautiful blue eyes that could show her confident, which were now looked lifeless._

'_no problem, I like to help people, that is why I am a therapist you know, so, what do you want to talk about today? I hope it is about your situation? Your information those last two weeks didn't help much, if you want me to help you, you will have to give me more than that.'_

'_I am sorry, it… I don't think of it as a 'situation', Monsieur. It is not. But…'_

'_Mademoiselle, you haven't been taking care of yourself, you haven't been eating or sleeping for…. How long have he been gone? Two months?'_

'_if you ask me, what was the most important thing that happened in my life? I would say, meeting him.'_

'_Why? He only bring you pain and sadness… and your health… you have been losing too much weight since the last time we met.' _

'_that was because I am not with him, not with the man that I love most…'_

'_I still don't understand what you are saying. He left you behind…'_

'_No, I don't think you will ever understand me, but once you love, feeling it run throught your body . You will understand it. It was so powerful, like there was electronic that run throught my body when he touch me, I could never deny what he made me felt. He is all I ever dream of, all that I want… I love him no matter what happen, not in the past, not in the present and not in the future, and I know, one day, I will have him back in my arms.'_

'_Then what you want most…'_

'..._Is to find my happiness once again, I know he is out there, somewhere and I will find him even if it is the last thing i do in my life…'_

'_well, to tell the true. I do not understand it, but you know what they say, love make people do stupid things.'_

'_you could say that' she laughted. ' without him, I would rather die.'_

' … _there must be a very interesting story that could bring you two together… you must really love him…'_

' _well, it is not what we call a 'normal' love story… you know, the usual, a woman that was kidnapped by a bad guy and then saved by another man, then they fail in love and live happy ever after, with the bad guy defeated of couse…'_

' _what do you mean?'_

' _what if the woman fall in love with, well… what he call himself huh, right…. A monster that should be locked up in a case or be killed so that he couldn't harm any innocent girl…'_

_The black hair man's eyes wider. ' wha…?'_

' _he is the one who called himself that…. I wish I could prove that he was wrong, that he desert happiness like everyone else in this world…'_

'_he…'_

' _how about this, Monsieur, let's not waste our time anymore, I will tell you a story, about how a young and childish little girl grown up and fall in love with a beast, and how the beast helped the little girl find her way out of darkness…'_

_oOo_

_Christine Daae was an optimis type, she liked to find a good things in bad situation, but she couldn't find anything in the problem that she was having. Well, first of all, she found out that her childhood friend, the man that she has loved since she was five years old, Raoul De Chagny, had no feeling for her at all, he only though her like his maid or something, or maybe his cover, because his brother, Robert didn't believe in Raoul, to let him live by himself, so Christine, the good little orphan girl that one of Robert's old maid, Madame Giry, was brought in, she got to live in a warm and comfortable house, got to countinue to study without worrying about money, in return, she kept Raoul out of trouble. At first, Raoul had been a gentlemen, but now, she knew, that was because he didn't want Christine to tell Robert about what he did everynight, instead of going to bed early, so that he could wake up the next day and went to college, he sneaked out and went to see his friends at a bar, and he would go home with a woman, Christine always saw some beautiful with big boobs women came out of his room, but she always tried to ignore it, but then, this was too much for her to handle, when she told him he shouldn't bring woman after woman home like that, he yell at her, calling her names and told her that she was only a tool his brother send to entertainment him, but she was too ugly for him to even laid a hand on. _

_So now, Christine Daae, a young woman, without any joid and home, need to find something to do._

_But none of the place that she came called her back. She sighed with tired, maybe she could find a part-time joib, to pay the bill this month._

_Then, suddently, her phone rang. _

_And Christine heard the most beautiful sound in the world, it was like the angel's voice that was whispering in her ears._

' _good morning, Mademoiselle . I heard you need a joib?'_

_(TBC)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Christine and Erik**

I do not own anything

day 2

Christine sat nervously in a car. That morning, when she woke up, there was a woman who was waiting for her, she said her name was Meg Giry, and she was Monsieur Phantom's secretary. Christine was shock to hear that.

" but he said that he needed a secretary?"

" yes, well, you will be his 'personal' secretary from now on. I am not going to be his secretary anymore."

" err, why?" Meg looked like a professional secretary, why wasn't she ...

" I was called back to the head company in Germany. So, I need someone who are not only good at works, but also know how to take care of a child-like man."

" what do you mean?"

"well, Mr. Phantom is a very special man, he is very talent, but he doesn't really take a good care at his health. The last time he took a project, he ended up losed thirteen kilogram because he didn't eat for five days. As if he ever has any meat in his body to lose."

" really?"

" yes, after that, he had to go to the hospital and took a medical check up, and then the doctor forced him to stay and rest for two weeks. But he insisted that he only need to sleep for like, one hour and then he was good to go. Althrough after the fight, we agreed that he would stay in the hospital one week, and he got to keep his sketch book."

" This is serious. He does need to take a good care of himself."

" that is why you are here, Mademoiselle. You will not only help him in his works, but also with his life, remember to put some food in his stomatch every meals will be a good start." Meg said.

" yes, I know what to do." Christine noded her head.

" and please remind him to come out of his room and join the world of living sometime, he doesn't like to leave his room, and maybe he will ignore you, but at least try, he might listen to what you tell him to do."

" what do you mean?"

" I know it will be hard to deal with a man like that , especially when you are going to live with him, but well, please, try to understand, he is… not like everyone… well… someone 'normal'…" Meg obvious ignored her question, but maybe it was something that she best not knowing,so Christine didn't ask again.

" I don't really understand what you are saying…"

" don't worry, you will understand one we are arriving to his home."

After two hours driving, Christine and Meg finally found the house. Or should we say, mansion. It was huge, looked more like a dark castle where vampire in horror movie live.

" wow."

" come, it might look like something that came out of history, but the mansion still has all you need for a moderm life. Like an air condition, or television..."

" oh..."

" yes, Monsieur Phantom loves mysterious and dark things like this castle but he couldn't live without a television, and he would want to contact the living world, or he wouldn't be able to get his daily delivery."

" right..."

"anyway. Come in, come in. Don't let him wait. Monsieur Phantom is not a patient man."

"yes?"

"he is... he has bad temper."

" temper?"

"yes, a very bad temper." Meg said with a sad smile. " he is sometime a very patient man, especially in his works, sometime not..."

" I understand."

" I hope you do, like I said, he is not an... easy man to live with. Come in."

oOo

the first thing that appeared in Christine's mind was ' how could someone live alone in a house this big' and 'how can I clear all of this all by myself'.

" don't worry, there is a clearing company that come and clear all the house once time a week, you only have to keep two or three room that he often use. Here, i have all the phone number that you need to know in this notebook." Meg gave Christine a small thin notenbook.

" thank you."

" my phone number is on the first page if you need to know anything. Oh, here we are." Meg opened a door, and Christine thought that she didn't live in the twenty one centuary anymore. The room was more than beautiful, it looked like something that came out of horror movie, without spider web or bloody knifes, it could still beat those scariest ghost and monster. " he only feels safe in a room like this one."

" ha ha, what a ... strange taste?"

" you can say that." Meg pulled out a small mirrophone. " Monsieur, i have brough Mademoiselle Daae here."

' thank you for your hard works, Mademoiselle Giry. Please leave me and Mademoiselle Daae alone, I will tell her what she need to do.'

" yes, Monsieur." Meg walked out and closed the door. " good bye, Christine, call me if you need anything, you know my phone number."

Christine noded.

"uhm... good morning Monsieur Phantom."

'good morning to you, too. Mademoiselle. how are you today? ready to work?'

" yes. I heard from Mademoiselle Giry that i would be your 'personal' secretary. but I will also take care of your daily activities."

' I can take care of mysefl. now about your joib.'

"may i ask, Monsieur? how often do you eat?" Christine cut him off before he could continue.

'...'

" Mademoiselle Giry did tell me that you often forgot to eat when you was working. so my joib will also including keeping you healthy and alive." Christine smiled. " don't worry, I know that when an artis work, he usually forgets everything around him and let his soul lost in the wave of feeling. That is why I am here to help." Christine said. " I will make sure that you have your meal on time, and you will have your medical check up once in every three months."

' what did she tell you?'

" she told me enough. when will i start to work?"

' anytime you feel like it.'

" well, then, I will go and put my things in my room and start right away with making you lunch."

' lunch?'

" you know, the meal that you eat at 12:00 pm everyday. How long have you not having lunch?"

' I do know what lunch is, and well, i have lunch... sometime.'

" that is not right, lunch is a very important meal in a day, beside breakfast anyway, please wait until i call you."

' no, it is fine, after you done with lunch, please put my meal on the table in the dinning room. I will come and take it.'

" what? you are not eating with me?"

' I'll spare you that horrible experiment.'

" what?"

' Just do as I said, thank you for your thougthful thinking.'

"alright." Christine said, as she left the room, she though about maybe she could hide somewhere near the dinning room and sneak a peek at what he prefer as ' horrible experiment'. Maybe he had scars or something, Meg did meantion that Mr. Phantom had very bad temper, and most of people who has scars on their body had bad temper, they could get angry easily and losed their cool.

oOo

Christine put two plate of spaghetti on the table, when she realized that she did not know how to tell Mr. Phantom that his meal was ready.

' How can I tell him? he only said that I put his meal on the table and leave after i am done with mine.' she though. ' maybe there are some cameras in the mansion and he could see that i am finished with his meal?' She decided to put his plate on the table and called out. " Mr. Phantom, your meal is ready. please come out and eat."

'this is stupid, how could he heard me? this place is huge.' Christine though.

Then, suddenly...

' I have heard you perfectly clear, thank you for your hard working, you may rest for now, I will call for you when i need anything, your work will start tomorrow.'

" ?" Christine almost dropped the plate when she heard his voice came through the wall. " Monsieur?"

' yes, I have heard what you said, you may leave the room and rest, your work as a secretary will start tomorrow, thank you.'

" but ..."

' don't think about trying to sneak around, I will know if you do.'

" ... alright." Christine left the room, feeling a bit regret that she couldn't see him.

oOo

Christine sat down on her bed, this would be her new home, and her new life, and it wouldn't come anywhere near the man name Raoul De Chagny anymore. she thought back about her in the past, Christine Daae was a stupid little girl who dreamed of a prince that came on a white horse, she thought Raoul was that prince, well, he was charming enough, and his family seemed like they want her to marry him, and she thought she would someday.

But not anymore, she has decided that, Christine Daae would not be a stupid girl anymore, she was a woman, an independent woman. Who need a man anyway.

She closed her eyes and started to fall in the world of dream, didn't know that she was being watched.

' Christine...' the beautiful voice whispered through the darkness...

(TBC)

note : = = i am sorry, but i really need someone to help me correct my work. and i am really busy right now.


End file.
